


Babied

by ElliotsArchives



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sickfic, Temporary Maknae Kim Byeongkwan, ‘Take Me Higher’ Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Kim Byeongkwan doesnotget sick.





	Babied

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this is July, when I was sick, and managed to finish it today because I’m sick again.
> 
> Fun fact, I accidentally posted this _twice_ because even AO3 is tired of me not finishing stuff. So here it is: the sick!BK fic we all needed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Kim Byeongkwan does _not_ get sick.

Being sick was an inconvenience. It was high fevers, and strained throats, and getting nothing done, and resulted in days of agonizing pain. It was also, most importantly, a huge waste of time. Days of being completely immobile, relying on others to help with the most basic care, and possible hospital visits if it got too bad too fast.

After Byeongkwan finally got to debut, he decided he would never get sick. It would only drag him and his group down. They, being A.C.E, had too much to focus on - buskings, interviews, performances, traveling, shows, etc. Everyday was a busy schedule. And especially with Take Me Higher’s anticipated promotions. It was their awaited comeback after the survival shows, and, sadly, without Yuchan. They had to do their best as always to spread their name and show their best performances.

It’d been a long day of practicing in the studio again. Byeongkwan was pretty sure it was close to two in the morning. Not too unusual for him. He always stayed a little later than the others if allowed. Junhee and the oldest two had headed home an hour ago, trusting Byeongkwan to be home before morning. It was a normal day.

As he stretched his arms above his head, he swallowed down a yawn. He still wasn’t getting this sequence down. It was for a short choreography he’d made himself and wanted to show their dance teacher. He hoped it’d be used in a future routine for the group.

Junhee, Donghun, and Sehyoon had all contributed greatly to the group creatively as of late. Both 5TAR and Black and Blue were written by the oldest members in collaboration. Even Yuchan had written a verse in 5TAR when he’d joined back for a bit. Him and Donghun had their own duet song, Dessert, but Byeongkwan thinks it came out the way it did mostly thanks to Donghun.

Byeongkwan couldn’t help feeling a little... Useless in comparison.

Sure, he could sing, and rap a good verse, but writing wasn’t really his strong suit. But dancing - he could help with that. He wanted to help. Pull his own weight, show his own strengths.

So practice and choreograph he must.

He started the sequence from the top. For a few beats, he felt proud of it.

Then he began coughing, suddenly and loudly. The coughing fit threw off his balance, and he stumbled, catching himself on the mirror. Once the coughing passed, Byeongkwan felt a wave of fatigue hit him.

That was... sudden.

“Maybe that’s a good sign to stop,” Byeongkwan half-mumbled to himself. Turning off the speakers, he began collecting his things. His phone had a few notifications, and the time said _2:13AM_.

 _ **Unfunny Leader Hyung** [1 Hour Ago]_  
Text me when you’re leaving. Don’t overwork yourself!

Byeongkwan smiled. Junhee always worried about him, and all of them.

im heading back now hyung

The reply was almost instant:  
_**Unfunny Leader Hyung** [Now]_  
Be safe! Dinner’s waiting for you.

why are you awake  
are you playing overwatch again  
its late hyung

 _ **Unfunny Leader Hyung** [Now]_  
Sorry, where are you again?

touché

 _ **Unfunny Leader Hyung** [Now]_  
What’s that? Is that English?  
What does “touché” mean?

Byeongkwan silently laughed as he locked the practice room up and headed out. His phone buzzed some more as he climbed the stairway that lead to the street.

 _ **Unfunny Leader Hyung** [1 Minute Ago]_  
Don’t ignore me.

 _ **Unfunny Leader Hyung** [Now]_  
Kim Byeongkwan.

go back to overwatch  
ill be home in a bit

 _ **Unfunny Leader Hyung** [Now]_  
:-(  
See you soon.

Byeongkwan took a deep breath. It was a cooler night, and the humidity wasn’t as strong. His sweaty, tired body appreciated these facts. The streets were almost empty as he began his trek. Street lights and signs lit up his usual path home.

He thought back to his coughing fit. It had come out of nowhere. He hadn’t felt off at all today, but he was now worried he might be getting sick. But he couldn’t be sick. Not right now, at A.C.E’s busiest time.

Right as he lingered on the possibility, Byeongkwan’s eye caught on a brightly lit store. 

A pharmacy.

Byeongkwan hesitated before he stopped and stared into the store. White walls and isles of medications, vitamins, and other health-centric things.

He immediately checked his pockets for money, finding a crumbled few bills he was supposed to buy dinner and bus fare with. Dinner was already waiting for him, so maybe he could buy some overnight cold medicine...

He debated internally what he should do.  
Then, he shook his head.

“I’m not sick,” Byeongkwan reassured himself. “I’m tired. I need rest and food, not medicine. Gotta get home to eat and sleep.”

Stuffing the money back into his pocket, Byeongkwan turned away from store and continued towards his bus stop. _Rest and food. Home and dinner_. It’s all he focused on.  
   
_  
   
Hot.

His whole body felt hot. And sticky. And heavy.

“...not when I meant - look, he’s waking up!” Someone said. It sounded distant, or muffled.

Groaning, Byeongkwan managed to open his eyes a little.

“Byeongkwan, wake up,” someone else coaxed, voice sweet. _Donghun_..?

“Hyung?” Byeongkwan’s throat croaked more than spoke, and he flinched.

His vision finally started to come into focus. The other A.C.E members, sans Yuchan, were occupying his room.

Donghun was seated on the edge of Byeongkwan’s bed, looking down sadly (but most looks from the guy could be described like that) at the younger. Sehyoon stood close to his bed too, holding something Byeongkwan couldn’t quite see. And Junhee was standing in the shared bedroom’s door, face covered in a mask, but still looking just as concerned.

Donghun began to brush Byeongkwan’s hair out his face, and Byeongkwan noticed how wet it felt. How wet his whole bed felt. He shivered, even though he was burning up.

“Good morning,” Donghun greeted. “You don’t look so good.”

“I feel like hell,” Byeongkwan admits. Donghun nods and keeps petting his hair. The motion might make him fall asleep again.

A creak and dip in his bed made Byeongkwan look up, though. Sehyoon had settled next to Donghun. Byeongkwan saw what he was holding clearly - a small pill bottle, and a glass of water. Donghun gently helps Byeongkwan to a sitting position, moving his sheets and pillows accordingly. Even with the careful movement, Byeongkwan’s head pounded, and he quickly clutched his head and stilled.

 _Fuck, that hurts. Everything hurts_ , Byeongkwan thought.

Donghun rubbed wide circles into his back before his eyes reopen and his body relaxed. The silence in the room is deafening to Byeongkwan.

“How late did you get back?” Sehyoon spoke up, finally.

“I left the studio after two. Got home before three. Not too unusual,” Byeongkwan shrugs lightly.

The two eldest didn’t mask their clear dissatisfaction at his answer. Byeongkwan almost called them out as hypocrites, but instead of words, his body seized and was taken by another coughing fit. Each cough and shake of his body made the pain even more glaring.

When he finally stopped coughing, he overheard Junhee say something; “I’m going to call the company and tell them Byeongkwan is sick.”

“No!” Byeongkwan strained as he shouted. “I’m fine, honestly, hyung -”

“Kim Byeongkwan,” it was _Sehyoon_ who was speaking in a stern tone. “Not another word. You’re sick. You need rest.”

Junhee, taking his chance, slipped out of the room to make the call. Byeongkwan wanted to insist again he was _fine_ , but the scratchy feeling of his throat gave out on his words.

Sehyoon offered the glass of water and small pill bottle. Donghun didn’t even wait for Byeongkwan to get the medicine himself, opening the bottle and snaking out a couple white pills. They were treating him like he was completely helpless.

“I’m not sick, hyungs, I swear.” Byeongkwan whined.

“Sure you aren’t,” Donghun replied, “the fever, coughing, and clear pain all indicate you’re the epitome of perfect health.”

“Just take the medicine, Byeongkwan, it’ll help with your fever at the very least.”

Byeongkwan was frustrated. Beyond frustrated.

But he didn’t have the energy to be upset or throw a fit, or whatever his mind and body wanted. He slumped, allowing his hyungs to make him sip the not-so-cool-glass of water and swallow down a couple pills. Sehyoon looked pleased and Donghun ruffled his hair affectionately.

Junhee reentered the room and approached the bed. His face mask was pulled down now.

“The CEO said we could have the day off so Byeongkwan can feel better,” Junhee informed with a small smile. “If things are worse tomorrow, we should go to the hospital.”

 _Hospital_ , Byeongkwan gulped and cringed at his pained throat. He definitely didn’t want that.

“I’m sorry.”

All three of his hyungs turned towards him, confusion written on their faces.

“I didn’t mean to get sick,” Byeongkwan continued, feeling guilty. “I know we’re busy and everything is almost ready for Take Me Higher, it’s the _worst time possible_ to suddenly burden us with this -”

“Hey, hey, don’t think like that,” Donghun cooed, rubbing Byeongkwan’s arm.

“You’re never burdening us,” Sehyoon’s tone was equally as soft.

Byeongkwan looked between the two of the them, before he drifted his gaze up at their leader, almost waiting for him to say something as well.

And of course, he did.

“Byeongkwan, we’re a group. Our first and foremost responsibility should be looking out for each other. We can worry about practices or performances _after_ we’ve made sure all of us are okay to do so,” Junhee said confidently. His leader qualities were showing. “Remember when Yuchan’s knee acted up during debut?”

Byeongkwan did. All of them always worried for the youngest, who hid his burdens under a bright smile and cheerful reassurance. It was definitely a scary thought of what would become of Yuchan’s resurfaced injury. Thankfully, all was alright.

“Was Yuchan burdening us when he had to get it checked out and rested for a while?”

God, no, Yuchan could never burden them. Byeongkwan quickly shook his head.

“Then why is you getting sick any different?”

Byeongkwan looked down guiltily after a moment.

There was a sigh, and then Junhee kneeling in front of Byeongkwan, gaze unwavering. 

“You’re _never_ a burden to us.”

Next thing Byeongkwan knew, Junhee was fully embracing him, hand carefully rubbing at the back of his neck.

Byeongkwan used to think Junhee was awkward with hugs. Or, that Junhee was awkward in general. (He was.) But that hug made Byeongkwan fully relax and definitely wanted to snuggle deeper into it.

Donghun clapped his hands together. “So! Who wants late breakfast and a group movie?”

“I call dibs on the movie!” Sehyoon shouted, quick to flee the room in excitement.

“Absolutely not!” Donghun half-squawked and hurried after Sehyoon in pursuit. “You’re still banned from picking movies!”

Junhee and Byeongkwan traded a glance before giggling to themselves.

“Are you sure they’re the oldest?” Byeongkwan joked. Junhee’s arm was still laying across his shoulders.

“I’m never sure of that,” Junhee dramatically sighed. “It’s hard, being a single parent of four.”

Byeongkwan jabbed Junhee straight in the ribs, making Junhee cry out and finally release him. Junhee didn’t even hesitate in grabbing a small pillow on the bed and hit it on Byeongkwan’s back.

Byeongkwan cackled, high and energetically, trying his best to flee his leader.

“You brat! Face me like a real man!”

Byeongkwan was feeling better already.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Chan comes home, confused why his groupmates are trying to kill each other. Again.
> 
> Yell at me to write more: @wowed-by-ace on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
